Familiar Scenes
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: And suddenly, it's Sirius all over again.:: Or two times Remus tried to protect the people he loved.:: Wolfstar, RemusTonks for Sophy.


A/N: For my dearest Sophy. Enjoy!

I.

"Don't you dare, Remus!"

You can't help but flinch. In all the years that you've known him, Sirius has never sounded so angry when he's spoken to you. He's always been more careful with you, but now you can see the fire in his eyes, and it scares you.

"Sirius, I just think that Dumbledore has a point," you reason softly, pinching the bridge of your nose. "And a wanted man barging into the Ministry-"

"The Ministry that's empty, except for Death Eaters, kids, and my bloody godson," Sirius interrupts.

You hesitate. When he puts it that way, you know you can't really argue with him. You can't hide behind the excuse that you don't want him to be sent back to Azkaban when there's no real risk of that.

"I'm scared that I'll lose you," you admit, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "And I don't think I can go through that again."

He softens ever so slightly. "I'm going, Moony," he says. "That's my godson in there, and I'm going to fight."

You're silent. You can't think of anything else to say, really. Sirius has always been too stubborn, and when his mind is made up, there's no convincing him otherwise.

He pulls you close, fingers tangling in your hair as he guides your face closer to his. "I'm coming back," he says, pressing a kiss to your lips. "I'm coming back for you."

OoOoO

For a moment, the world seems to fall still, save for Sirius and Bellatrix, caught in their dance of casting spells and dodging curses.

You forget that there is anything but Sirius. You forget the Ministry, the wand in your hand, the Death Eaters surrounding you, and you watch, breath held.

"You can do better than that."

And she does.

It happens in the blink of an eye. One second, Sirius is standing, all fire and arrogance and challenge. The next, he's falling back with wide, unseeing eyes, swallowed by the Veil, and Bellatrix's laughter fills your ears.

You drop your wand and fall to your knees, eyes fixed on the spot where your lover had been only moments before.

OoOoO

"Remus?"

You can't bring yourself to look at Tonks. You see too much of Sirius in her cheekbones, in her mischievous smile, and it hurts too badly.

"I'm sorry. I know that you and Sirius were close," she says, and you feel her gentle, slender hand fall upon your shoulder.

She doesn't know how close. You don't tell her.

"He would've wanted to die fighting," you say, your voice too hoarse, too broken, too hollow.

You know it's the truth. But you still wish you could have convinced him to stay behind, to play it safe for once in his life.

Even if no one will say it, you know the truth. His blood is on your hands.

II.

"Where do you think you're going?" you ask.

Tonks folds her arms over her chest and looks up at you with steel in her eyes. "Same place you are," she says flatly. "Hogwarts."

You shake your head. "Someone has to stay with Teddy."

"I left him with Mum. She'll look after him."

You rest your hands on her shoulders,.drawing a deep breath. "Stay, Tonks," you say quietly. "Please."

The familiarity of this moment hurts you. You remember Sirius years before, and you can feel your heart breaking all over again.

"Like hell, I will," she snaps, pulling away from your gentle grip. "I want to fight."

"And I don't want to lose you! I've lost everything else, Tonks. Not you, too."

She glares, and you're certain she will carry on with the argument. She's just as stubborn as her cousin had been. But she simply holds you close, lips tickling against your neck. "Come home safe, Remus," she whispers. "Come home for me."

You want to tell her that you will. It should be an easy promise to make. But Sirius had told you that once before, and you're still waiting.

"I love you," you say instead before pulling away and drawing your wand as you start out the door.

OoOoO

"Where's Tonks?" Kingsley asks as you stand beside him, watching the grounds below.

"With her mother and Teddy."

"I'm surprised she stayed behind," he says.

"I asked her to."

He laughs. "Like I said, I'm surprised. That family has always had a habit of doing exactly the opposite of what's expected of them."

You can't help but smile. "Believe me, I know."

"She's a strong woman."

You start to answer, but the first Death Eater breaks through the boundary. "We should get down there."

OoOoO

You're not as strong as you once were. You can feel it in your bones as you fight with Dolohov.

But you will not give up. You have something to fight for, two precious reasons to make it out alive, and it gives you the rush of adrenaline you need to push yourself further.

"Where's your wife tonight?" Dolohov sneers. "Never knew an Auror could be such a coward."

You clench your jaw, deflecting the curse he hurls your way. If you give in to his taunts, you know you will lose your focus. "Stupefy!"

He dodges easily, laughter ripping from his throat. "The time for childish spells is over, Lupin. It'll take more than that!"

Your grip tightens on your wand, and you step closer, never taking your eyes off your opponent.

You're tired, so tired. Maybe the battlefield isn't the place for old soldiers. But you fight nonetheless, firing jinxes and curses his way. Sirius had gone down fighting, and you know he would be proud of you now.

Your spell hits his chest, and he falls to his knees, the wind knocked out of him. Now is the time. You can finish him and move on, keep fighting.

But a familiar voice yelling a curse catches your attention, and your head turns in time to catch a glimpse of Tonks lashing out at her aunt.

"No!" you cry, your heart heavy.

She shouldn't be here.

You never see Dolohov climb to his feet, nor do you see the jet of green light that escapes his wand and finds home against your ribs.


End file.
